Gran Ritual
by Mortrum
Summary: Susan tiene inseguridades con su condición de arquera y Aslan interviene. Los personajes fueron tomados de la saga "The Chronicles of Narnia" con el propósito de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro. Este Fanfic tiene contenido ADULTO, obsceno. 18 años minim


Las flechas eran certeras en el entrenamiento silbando al cortar el aire hasta dar en el blanco ¿Lo serían en batalla? Eso la preocupaba. Aslan sabía de la preocupación de Susan y por eso en una caminata nocturna supo dónde hallarla, adiestrándose en arquería.

—¿No es muy tarde ya para andar entrenando, Benévola? Dormir es benéfico y ensayarse demasiado no es saludable.

—Lo sé Aslan, lo sé— dijo ella dejando caer sus brazos hasta que el arco tocó el suelo, y al suspirar continuó —…pero me siento insegura de mi habilidad, ¿repentinamente soy arquera? No puedo creerlo, en batalla de seguro les fallaré a todos.

—Susan…— dijo con voz compasiva el león acercándose a ella —te asedias con un futuro que han inventado tus pensamientos, respira profundo y confía en tu instinto que no hay de qué preocuparse.

El Gran León calmó la turbulencia de la pequeña en gran escala con sus alentadoras palabras de perspicacia.

—Gracias Aslan, eres muy sabio.  
—Cuando me necesites, Benévola— respondió él aproximando su melena para ser acariciado.

—Aslan…

—¿Sí?  
—Quisiera saber si hay alguna forma mágica de recuperar el pie que me arrancaron los lobos en la persecución.

Al león no le gustaba dar soluciones mágicas por lo general, prefería alentar a sus aliados a la comprensión y no los deseos de la insatisfacción; pero en tal ocasión veía relevante la cuestión planteada por su Reina, si ella recuperaba el pie sería mejor en batalla y tendría más ventajas de sobrevivir.

—Sí existe una solución extraordinaria para ese problema, Susan— comenta bajando su mirada al suelo… —Me temo que no te gustaría oírla, debes saber que no te gustará pasar por eso, por ello si decides usar tal recurso no debes preguntar sino simplemente someterte… dolerá… pero sana y salva al final tendrás otra vez el pie.

—Lo comprendo Aslan, estoy dispuesta a ello, confío en tí ciegamente, empecemos— sin ver opciones la Benévola accedió con tales palabras al procedimiento fácil y rápido.

El Gran León sentó en el césped de golpe a la chica con su pata —Quítate el equipamiento, Susan— agregó. A cada paso lentamente la recostó en el suelo con su musculoso torso encima de ese frágil cuerpo femenino, y comenzó a sonrojarse mucho allí acostada entre las garras delanteras del felino…

—Será mejor que te voltees boca abajo, Benévola, no tienes por qué ver.

Su rugido de león tenía propiedades mágicas notables, pero Aslan tenía más trucos bajo la manga… bueno, bajo su ombligo.

La joven sintió una garra subirle la pollera hasta por encima de sus caderas, su respiración se agitó meneando el pasto a tanto los latidos del corazón aumentaron el ritmo; aún más cuando sintió la lengua áspera humedecerle de la vulva hasta el ano. Aslan se acomodó a la distancia del suelo apropiada para elevar los muslos de Susan hasta su rojizo miembro, lubricado lo refregó varias veces en esa caucásica piel antes de penetrar erecto en la vagina.

Los acelerados suspiros de Susan se sincronizaban con los gemidos de su voz a medida que sentía el órgano fálico presionando la entrada en disparidad de tamaños; una vez dentro él le permitió exhalar para que en esos segundos se relajara, entonces de forma pausada comenzó a ejercer fricción con dóciles movimientos. La perseverancia de la pequeña era admirable, aunque en su penoso momento de padecimiento sabía que podía detenerse no dijo una palabra… al menos no entendible; pero en su mente encontró un atajo o refugio que le permitió convertir esa incomodidad en placer, pues sí, era su fascinación por el Gran León lo que la llevó a ver ese acto como plácido y digno.

Susan dejó de resistirse y abandonando su rigidez comenzó a alentar al león regocijándose entre gemidos de gozo, deleite y satisfacción; la excitación del felino aumentó acortando el ritual a un rugido previo a la evacuación de sus blancuzcos fluidos que saturaron el interior de Susan hasta diseminarse para regar el suelo… Y la vieron, fue cuando la vieron a Lucy, estaba allí parada tras un árbol observando el clímax, petrificada apretujando su ropa con las manos inquietas y los ojos magnos; al verlos mirarla se orinó en sus botas y sin emitir sonido alguno salió corriendo.

—¡Espera Lucy! — exclamó Aslan mientras Susan se ponía en pie para alcanzarla desligándose bruscamente de la penetración —¡Déjame explicarte Lucy! — añadió su hermana deteniéndose justo en ese árbol al darse cuenta que tenía ahora ambos pies, podía caminar y correr, estaba sorprendida.

—Déjala Susan, ahora ha de estar en shock, mañana veremos como explicárselo sin involucrar a tu hermano.


End file.
